


Extra Effort

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #540: Extra.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Extra Effort

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #540: Extra.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Extra Effort 

~

_Extra, read all about it!  
Boy Who Lived weds Ex-Death Eater!_

_In a shocking move, Harry Potter wed ex-Death Eater Severus Snape in a private ceremony this past weekend._  
A who’s who of wizarding society attended, including Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Potter’s co-Order of Merlin winners Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, as well as his former paramours, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
The ceremony was performed at a secret location. ‘There were no Wrackspurts,’ said Luna Lovegood, an attendee.  
This reporter wishes them well, although it remains to be seen how long this unlikely union can last. 

_Rita Skeeter_

~

Rolling over in bed, Severus saw Harry reading the newspaper. 

“Our wedding made the news,” said Harry. 

“Shocking,” Severus deadpanned. “Why are you actually reading that trash?” 

“It’s so ridiculous it’s funny.” Harry grinned “Although I suspect Luna’s quote’s correct.” 

“Did she mention Wrackspurts?” 

Harry nodded. “Yep.” 

Severus groaned. “How depressing that I knew that.” 

Laughing, Harry tossed the paper aside, turning towards Severus. “Skeeter expressed her doubts about how long we’ll last,” he murmured, sliding his hand over Severus’ chest. 

“Indeed?” 

“We’ll have to work extra hard to prove her wrong.” 

Smirking, Severus reached for him. “Consider it done.” 

~


End file.
